The werewolf of my dreams
by Always-Be-Batman
Summary: Emily was just a normal teenage girl in high school. One night she starts having dreams about a wolf. What does this have to do with the new guy in school? Find out in my story! And please, please, please, PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my new story dudes!_

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

I was running through the dark woods barely seeing a yard in front of me. I can hear something running behind me, yet I have no idea what it is. Next thing I know I trip on a root and I'm face first on the ground. I flip over onto my back and I hear a growling noise. I start crawling backwards when I see a wolf with chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes step out of the bushes. The wolf runs and jumps on top of me.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I woke up.

I'm covered in sweat. And so is my blankets.

"Gross." I said getting up. I took a shower and dressed in jeans, yellow chuck taylor's, black linkin park shirt, and a yellow and black plaid hoodie.

I ran downstairs and put two waffles in the toaster. I grabbed Serena's medicine(Serena is my sister) and went up stairs to give it to her.

"Thanks Emy." She said with a smile before taking it.

"No problem." I said then I went downstairs to grab the waffles.

Before I left for school I gave one waffle to Serena and grabbed my skateboard. I rode my skateboard to school. I ran up the steps and went behind my BFF, Mia.

"Hey Mia." I said.

"Emily! Don't do that!" She said as she turned around.

"At least I wasn't a psycho rapist." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Only you would think that, look, there's Kevin!" Mia said in a hushed tone.

"Your pretend husband who has no idea you exist?" I asked.

"Yes... wait what?" She said.

I laughed and ran down the hall with Mia chasing me. That's when I ran into someone. We both fell and the person fell on top of me. I opened my eyes to bright blue eyes.

"Ummm... sorry." I said.

He growled and stood up.

_Growled! People don't growl. _I thought as I stood up.

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going when running down the hallway." He said.

"Emily, are you okay? Maybe we should keep a leash on you." Mia said coming up to me.

"I'm not a dog. And, um, dude I'm really sorry." I said before I started walking away.

He caught my elbow and turned me to face him.

"Just be careful would you?" He said.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Mia come on let's go get that leash." I said before grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway.

"That guy was actually kind of hot." Mia said once we were at my locker.

"Would you be quiet." I said to her.

"I haven't seen him around before, maybe he's that new guy everyone has been talking about." Mia said to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me about the school having a new kid?" I asked her as I shut my locker.

"It's not like you would care." Mia said.

"Good point." I said to her as we walked down the hallway and into our classroom.

Jayden POV

I was walking down the hallway trying to find my locker when someone ran into me. I landed on top of her.

"Um... sorry." She said.

I breathed in her scent and it was weird. I got up and growled. She stood up too.

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going before running down the hallway." I said to her.

Then a asian girl walked up to the blonde girl in front of me.

"Emily are you okay? Maybe we should keep a leash on you." She said.

_Emily. _I thought.

"I'm not a dog." She said to the other girl then turned to me. "And, um, dude I'm really sorry." She started walking off.

I grabbed her elbow and brought her back. "Just be careful would you?" I asked her.

"Um, sure, I guess. Mia come on lets go get that leash." She said to the other girl then they left.

"Hey dude, you lost?" A guy asked from next to me.

"Yeah." I replied turning to him.

He wore a dark green cargo shorts and a black hoodie with white and green nikes.

"Well, give me your schedule and I'll help." He said.

I gave him the paper and we started walking.

"I'm Mike." He said when we went to a locker and started putting in the combination.

"Jayden." I replied.

"Well, Jayden, welcome to Panorama City High School." Mike said as he opened my locker.

"What a welcoming." I said as I put my things inside it.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was short._


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"So Emily, what's the choir singing for the Halloween concert?" Mia asked me as we left the class.

"I know we are singing She Wolf by Shakira, but we haven't decided what else we're singing." I replied.

"Are you singing lead again?" Mia asked.

"Yep." I said when we got to our lockers.

"Well you deserve it Em. You're amazing at singing." Mia said.

"You are too. Why didn't you sign up for choir Mia?" I said.

"I'm a little stage fright. It's hard to sing when it's just me on stage." She replied.

"You're not the only one. There are tons of girls up there with you." I said.

" I know... just, can we change the subject? Like, the new guy, what do you think of him?" Mia replied.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hmm, well here he come now." Mia said.

"Don't push me into him." I said as we walked past him walking alone.

"Hey Jayden, dude, wait up!" Mike yelled from down the hallway.

"Hey Em. Come with me." Mike said coming up to me.

"I'll go see the math teacher, I don't get the homework." Mia said before she left.

"Fine." I said to Mike.

He grabbed me arm and pulled me down the hallway until we stopped in front of the new guy.

"Yo Jayden, this is Emily. Emily this is Jayden." Mike said.

"We've met." Jayden said with a smirk.

"You have?" Mike asked.

"I ran into him this morning." I said.

"Oh, you were always clumsy Em." Mike said while rubbing my head.

"Would you stop it Mike. I'm not a baby either." I said.

"So your not a dog, and not a baby. Then what are you?" Jayden said.

"I'm a girl. Is it not obvious?" I said to him.

"Not really." Mike and Jayden said at the same time.

I was about to reply when a lacrosse ball flew from behind me. Before it hit me I caught it.

"Nice catch Emy Bear. Let's hope next time it hits you." Said Sadie walking up.

"What a lovely present, Sadie. Next time though it could use a little less ink." I said as I opened up the ball and poured it on her head.

She shrieked and turned to her follower.

"Rebecca you said she wouldn't see the crack in the ball you idiot!" She yelled at Rebecca then they walked away fast.

"Nice reflexes." Jayden said.

"She's always had them. Really hard to pull a prank on her." Mike said.

"Em. Time to go." Mia said behind me.

She rolled the skateboard over and I stopped it.

"I got to go. Nice to meet you Jayden." I said before taking off down the hallway on my skateboard.

Jayden POV

I watch Emily leave on her skateboard.

"Is she a loud to do that?" I asked Mike.

"Nope." He replied. "So now we have lunch, come on."

We walked down the hallway and into the lunch room.

"Why did she leave?" I asked again.

"She has a sick sister. At lunch she goes home to take care of her then comes back." He said.

"Sad." I replied.

"Yeah, and her parents died when she was young. So it's just her and her older sister." Mike said.

"How do they survive?"

"Her sister is 18 so social services give them money each month for rent and food."

"Hi you're the new guy right?" A girl with orange hair said as she came up to me.

"Yeah, I'm Jayden." I said.

"Well I'm Sadie and-" She started.

"He doesn't care so move." Mia said.

"You can't keep him to yourself." Sadie said before she stalked off.

"Ignore her." Mia said.

"I was kinda going to do that anyway." I said.

"Smart guy then. We don't get a lot of those around here." She said.

"Yeah well I was sorta home schooled before I came here." I said.

"Really? Wow it must be like a whole new world here to you." Mia said before some people called her name.

"See you around." She said before walking toward them.

"You have no idea." I said before Mike and I grabbed our lunches.

We sat down at a table with a few other guys, Mia,another girl with purple hair and a girl with blonde straight hair with green streaks.

"Okay so Jayden this is Jake, Kyle, Justin, and Rob. The girl with purple hair is Jenna and the blonde witrh green streaks is Miranda." Mike said.

"Hola." Jake and Justin said at the same time. They were twins.

Jake had spiked up blond hair and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and Justin's hair was a little longer wearing a white button up long sleee shirt.

"Sup." Rob said. He had light brown short hair and he was wearing a blue sweatshirt.

"Hi." Jenna said. Like I said she had purple hair and she was wearing a yellow sundress and a black sweater.

"Hey." Miranda said. She had on a green long sleeve shirt.

"Um, hi." I said back.

"So Jayden where are you from?" Jake asked.

"Here. I was home schooled." I said.

"Lucky." Rob said.

"Is Emily still at her house?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, she said she would be back five minutes before the bell rings." Mia said.

"I wish she would just have those nurse people to take care of Serena. It would be so much easier." Miranda said.

A few minutes after talking the bell rang.

"Ugh. Jayden what's your next class?" Mike said.

"Gym." I replied.

"Us too. And Emily. She probably at her locker or already getting dressed." Jenna said.

"Meet you chicks in gym." Rob said before we went to the locker rooms.

* * *

_I hoped you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

When I got home I gave Serena soup and her medicine. I left after she fell asleep and rode my skateboard back to school. I put my skateboard in my locker and ran to the locker room since I was five minutes late. I dressed in a yellow tank top and red basketball shorts. I ran into the gym to see everyone playing volleyball. I look over to see Mia's team short one player and I ran to her court without the teacher noticing.

"Where were you?" Mia whispered after we scored a point.

"Took awhile for Serena to fall asleep." I answered and spiked the ball.

"Well you're lucky you're not that late." She said before she served.

I look over on the other half of the gym to see the guys playing basketball. Jayden, Mike, and Rob were on one team and Jake, Justin, and Kyle were on the other. Rod stole the ball from Jake and scored from half court.

"Yay Rob!" Sadie and other girls cheered from their court.

"Sadie get back to playing your game!" yelled the teacher.

When had her back turned Sadie stuck her tongue out at her.

"She was trying to hit on Jayden at lunch." Mia said.

"I bet that didn't turn out well." I replied as I got back to my own game.

Mia, Jenna, Miranda, and I were on a team. And so far we were winning.

"Well I saved him." Mia said.

"Incoming!" Jenna yelled.

I turned and caught the volleyball that Sadie threw at my head.

"You've got to stop trying." I said before I threw it at her.

The ball hit the ground next to her and the girls started to scream like there was a rat on the ground.

"Girls girls back to volleyball please." yelled Miss. Adlen.

Jayden POV

"Didn't think she'd show up." Mike said looking over at the door.

I look over to see Emily running in the gym and over to Mia. They started whispering to each other.

"How bad is her sister?" I asked.

"Unknown sickness." Mike replied.

"Okay are we going to get this game started?" Jake asked passing the ball to me.

"Toss it." I said passing the ball to Kyle.

He tossed it into the air and Jake got the ball. He passed it to Kyle then Kyle passed it to Justin who passed it back to Jake and Rob stole the ball. Rob ran to the half court line and shot it. It went in.

"Yay Rob!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie get back to playing your game!" The teacher yelled.

"God she's annoying." Rob said before he passed the ball to me.

I ran to the hoop and dunked it in.

"Yeah Jayden!" Mike yelled before he high-fived me.

"That's not fair." Justin said.

"How is it not fair?" Rob asked before he slapped my back.

"I don't know if we can dunk in gym." Justin replied.

"Incoming!" We heard Jenna yell.

We saw Sadie throw a ball at Emily but she caught it.

"You've got to stop trying." Emily said before she tossed it back at Sadie.

They screamed and ran away from where the ball landed.

"Girls girls back to volleyball please." The teacher yelled.

When the teachers dismissed us we went up to Emily.

"What took you so long?" Jake and Justin asked putting there arms around Emily.

I growled lowly and Emily studied me.

"Took awhile for Serena to fall asleep." She replies before Mia, Miranda, and Jenna took her to the locker room.

"So are we going to the woods this weekend?" Miranda asked.

Emily POV

"Yeah." Jenna replied.

"Can you go Emy." Mia asked.

"Yeah. I can get someone to take care of Serena for me." I replied.

"Yay!" They said before hugging me.

"Oh Emily help me, help me!" Sadie exclaimed,"I'm sick and dieing!"

"Pathetic." I said.

"Well at least I'm not a tomboy. I mean look at those clothes. Sadie said.

"That's the worst insult I have ever heard. I said before I walked out of the locker room.

"Hey." Jayden said standing in front of me.

"What." I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said.

"So, um, there is a Halloween dance coming up and I was wondering if you would, uh, go with... me." Jayden said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would love to go with you." I said.

"Great. So I'll pick you up around seven?" He said.

"Seven sounds good. See ya there." I said before kissing his cheek and going to my last class of the day. History.

We talked about the origins of Halloween. When class was done I got my stuff and rode my skateboard home. I calles a nurse to take care of Serena for the weekend and went to go pack. I packed clothes, a sleeping bag, flashlight and food. I just got on my jacket when I heard Mia's car horn. I said goodbye to Serena and sat in Mia's car.

"So who's coming?" I asked her.

"Everyone." She replied.

_This weekend is going to be interesting. _I thought as we arrived in the woods with everyone.

* * *

_I hope you lked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

When Mia and I arrived everyone else was already there. The twins were busy setting up tents, Jayden and Mike were building a fire pit, Rob and Kyle were throwing twigs at each other and Jenna and Miranda were dancing to some music on the radio they brought.

"You know I think setting up camp would be faster if you would STOP DANCING and HELP US." Jake yelled at Jenna and Miranda.

"We just got our nails done. We don't want to ruin them." Miranda said looking at me and shaking her head. Jenna mouthed 'no we didn't.'

"Girls, we'll never understand them." Justin muttered.

"Look who finally showed up." Mike said glancing at Mia and I before he put more wood on the pit.

"You know they say there are man-eating monsters in here. Be a shame if you were eaten." I said taking out my bag not noticing Jayden stiffen.

"Dude she was joking around. Don't be a scaredy cat." Mike said slapping a hand on Jayden's back.

"Don't be so sure. Remember Sarah Jones from fifth grade?" Mia asked.

"Mia don't." I pleaded.

"Fine." She said before she went into the girl's tent.

"Who's Sarah Jones?" Jayden whispered to Mike.

"Tell you tonight dude." Mike replied.

Later that night

"Who's up for smores?" Jenna asked throwing marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate at Rob.

"Dude! What was that for?" Rob asked.

"You're the best baker." Jenna replied sitting down.

"And while you're doing that we can tell scary stories." Miranda said.

"Smores and scary stories. I'm in." I said as I sat down next to Jayden.

Everyone else agreed and Jake and Justin started a scary story.

"And so every year the swamp monsters and his slaves lure people into the swamp and EAT THEM ALIVE!" They yelled.

Miranda shrieked and clung onto Mike's arm.

"Wimp." I said to her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay I have a real life story to tell." Mia said.

"This better be good." Rob said finishing a third smore perfectly like always.

"Okay, well, this one goes back to fifth grade. About a girl by the name of Sarah Jones."

"Mia don-"

"She always wanted to be better then Emily because of how many guy friends she had. Sarah wanted the attention of those boys, so she tried to be better then Em at everything."

"One day Emily dared her to go in these woods at midnight on Halloween, it was also a full moon."

Jayden stiffened next to me.

_I don't want her to tell it! _I yelled in my head.

"She went in and had to find a ribbon Emily tied to a tree about 50 yards in the woods. It shouldn't have been hard to find because it was bright yellow. Well, Sarah went in but never came out. Emily, Jake, Justin and Mike and I were there at the time. About ten minutes of her in there we went in there because it shouldn't have taken that long. When we were about five yards in we heard a dog growling and barking and a girl screaming. We ran out like a bat out of hell except for Emily. She was running toward it."

Jayden stared at me.

"Mike ran in there and pulled her out. The next day the cops found her body in a cave. Or at least what was left of it. Emily and I went in after the police left and found a bloody yellow ribbon." Mia ended.

"Creepy." Jake and Justin said at the same time.

"You guys were there." Rob said.

"I'm going to go take a walk." I said before standing up and walked into the woods.

Once I couldn't see the light of the fire I ran.

Jayden POV

"Did I do something?" Mia asked.

"Mia, you know she doesn't like talking about it. She still blames herself." Mike said.

"You know Sarah's parents tried to sue her? They couldn't because she was still a minor." Jenna said.

"That ws really scary that night. Since it was a full moon people have been calling it werewolf of the woods. They believed the animal was a cougar an dthey found it and killed it." Jake said.

"Do you really think it was a wolf?" I said unbelievingly.

"What do you think it could have been?" Miranda asked.

"A cougar, or a rabid dog who know's?" I said before standing up. "I'm going to go get more fire wood."

Emily POV

After almost five minutes of running I started to walk. Tears pooled my eyes but didn't fall, I was stronger than that. I used to cry all the time when I was younger and Serena was healthy. Kids would tease me for being one of the guys. The reason I had barbies was because my ninja turtles needed bitches. Now I'm sixteen, still a teenager, and trying to keep my sister alive. I have no time to cry.

I walked for a few more minutes but stopped when I heard a 'snap'.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard more snaps of twigs all around me. Next thing I know these creepy fish face things come out.

"Um, hi. Great costumes but I'm going to leave so... bye." I said before I took off running.

I heard them running behind me and I stopped when I ran into a dead end. A giant tree was in the way, to big to jump over without falling and cracking your head open. I turned around and a person wearing something a little different but still had the fish face with sharp teeth stood in front, with a bow and arrow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He pulled back the arrow and shot it. I turned my head and it cut my cheek. I ran toward the thing and jumped on it before it had another chance to hit me with another arrow and the others attacked me.

* * *

_I'll try to update as soon as I can!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

I was walking in the direction Emily left in looking for her. She was really upset about Mia telling that story of Sarah. I didn't know there were other wolves in the area. I always thought it was my dad and I before he died. A few more minutes before I had a different scent.

_Moogers _I thought before I chucked of my sweatshirt, jeans and boots and shifted.

Once I shifted I ran as fast as my legs could go to get to Emily. I found her fighting them.

Emily POV

I tried to take off the mask the bow dude had on then when it didn't come off I realised it.

"Not a mask, not a mask." I chanted as my back hit the tree.

The things were about to attack me again when a huge wolf jumped in front of me.

"Not possible." I whispered as I saw the color of its fur.

Chocolate brown.

The wolf attacked the things and I climbed over the big tree and ran.

Jayden POV

She backed to the tree and climbed over it as I fought the moogers.

_Don't run. _I thought as I fought.

Emily POV

_'Don't run' _I heard in my head. Yeah , like I'm going to listen to the voice in my head. I ran back to camp and when I saw the fire I slowed to a walk.

"Hey Emy. You okay? You're panting like a dog." Mia said.

"Fine." I said as I went to the cooler and grabbed water.

"Where's Jayden?" I asked when my breathing went back to normal.

"He left to go get more wood for the fire." Mike replied.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Jake asked.

"Sounds fun." Miranda said.

"Sure." I said sitting down.

"As long as there isn't any ribbons covered in blood I'm okay." Justin said while I stiffened.

"Come on Em. I'm joking." Justin said.

"Okay Kyle. Truth or Dare?" Jenna asked.

"Truth."

"Wimp!" Mia yelled.

"Okay. Who in this circle do you have a crush on?"

"Easy no one." Kyle replied.

"Are you gay?" Miranda asked.

"What! NO" Kyle yelled.

"Don't need to yell." Miranda replied.

"Okay, who's next. Emily! Truth or Dare?" Mia asked.

"Dare." I replied.

"Yay! Ummm, when Jayden come back I dare you to kiss him on the lips." Mia said.

"Okay. Mike truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said.

" I dare you to ask Sadie out." I said.

"Fine. Won't be that hard." He said.

"Hey Jayden where have you been?" Rob said looking at something behind me which is probably Jayden.

"I was getting wood remember." He said dropping wood next to the fire pit.

Jayden sat down and Mia looked a me. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to Jayden and sat on his lap. He stared at me wide-eyed and I gently put my lips to his. Next thing I know we're making out. Once I hear the cat calls I break the kiss and go back to my seat, blushing.

"Now that's a kiss!" Mia exclaimed.

"You dared me." I whispered in her ear.

I looked over at Jayden to see him staring at me. I blushed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I said then went into the girl's tent.

Jayden POV

_Woah._ Was all I could think after Emily kissed me. She tasted like strawberries. I like strawberries. I watched her blush and go into the tent.

"Jayden got some action!" Jake and Justin yelled.

"No offense Jayden but Emily was dared to do that." Mike said.

"What?" I asked.

"I dared her to kiss you. Just a kiss. I didn't tell her to make out with you." Mia said.

"Still it was a dare." Mike said.

"What's you're problem Mike?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mike said before taking off to the other tent.

"I bet he's just jealous." Mia said.

"I would too." Jake said and we all looked at him.

"But I'm not!" He yelled.

"Sooo smores?" Rob asked.

"Yeah." We said before Rob handed us a smore.

* * *

The Next Morning

Emily POV

I woke up to a girl screaming outside the girl's tent. I jumped up and out of the tent to see Mike being chased by Kyle and Jake being chased by Rob and Justin being chased by Jayden.

When Mike ran by me I tripped him and Kyle tripped over him. I found a stick and threw it at Jake's foot so he fell and so did Rob and I threw a pebble at Justin's head which made him stop and Jayden ran into him making them both fall.

"It's hard to sleep around here if you girls are screaming." I said.

I saw them staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I said before I looked down.

I was wearing a sports bra and shorts only.

"Whoops." I said before doing an attempt to cover my body with my arms.

"I'll just go get changed." I said before going back into the tent and dressing in jeans and a tank top.

"Yo bitches get up." I said before hitting them in the face with my pillow.

"Emily." They whined.

"I'm hungry. Get up and we can eat breakfast." I said before leaving.

"I'm going to look for wood for the fire." I said before walking into the woods.

I heard walking behind me so I stopped until the person caught up.

"Hi." Jayden said as we walked in the woods collecting logs and branches.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"You were upset when you went into the woods yesterday. Then when I came back you kissed me." He said.

"Oh. Yeah I'm just fine." I said before running with the branches in my hand.

"Emily wait up!" I heard Jayden yell behind me.

I giggled as I ran faster. A few seconds later Jayden ran ahead of me, with the logs in his arms still, and out of sight.

"Jayden?" I yelled as I stopped.

_He ran really fast for a person. _I thought.

Then I remembered the wolf from last night. I don't want to be left alone in the woods with that running around and those weird things to.

"Miss me?" I heard from behind me.

"AH!" I screamed as I dropped my wood and tripped over a root and fell.

"Jayden! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He laughed.

Then we heard a 'snap' from behind Jayden. He looked more alert and I swear he sniffed the air.

"Emily do you see anyone behind me?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked over to where I thought the noise came from. I stood up and walked over to the bush.

"Emily don't. Let me do it." Jayden said as he stopped me and moved the bush.

Then a skunk sprayed him.

* * *

_There you go people._


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"You stink. I'm glad you were the one who moved the bush and not me." I said as I put a hand over my mouth and nose.

"Thanks Emily. I appreciate the sympathy." Jayden said.

"Your welcome. Now go take a shower or something." I said as we got to the campsite.

"Fine." He said taking off.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle asked.

"He got sprayed by a skunk." I said

"Ha. He deserves it." Mike said.

_What's with him? _I thought as I sat down.

"Aw. You made breakfast without me?" I said.

"Hey we still have some for you and Jayden, don't worry." Jenna said giving me a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Yay!" I said before I started eating.

30 minutes later

We were all playing football when Jayden came back... shirtless.

"Better close your mouth. Don't want any flys getting caught in there." Miranda said.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Yo Jayden catch!" Mike yelled as he threw the ball at the back of Jayden's head.

Jayden turned in time to catch the ball.

"Mike! What is your deal?" I asked.

"What? Can't I throw a football?" Mike said.

"Mike you could have seriously hurt him." Miranda said.

"He caught it didn't he!" Mike yelled before leaving and walking toward the woods.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I said as I took a step toward where Mike took off.

"No." Jayden said, "I'll go talk to him." He said before running into the woods.

"Soooo the Halloween Dance is next Saturday." Jenna said sitting on a log.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we can go dress shopping if you guys want." Mia said.

"Sounds great." Miranda said.

"Okay." Jenna replied.

"Emily? You coming with us?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied

"Great!" Mia said before hugging me.

Jayden POV

"Did I do something to make you angry or something?" I asked when I found Mike.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"Are you gonna tell me what I did?" I said.

"Emily." Mike said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I was gonna take her the dance. Then you showed up and stole her from me." Mike said kicking a tree stump.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I like her." I said.

"Do you know anything about her?" Mike said facing me.

"I know she doesn't have any parents, and she has a sick sister." I replied.

"The only reason you know that is because I told you. You haven't been around her until a few days ago. I was always there for her. When her sister was sick, when she fell out of a tree when she was eight, when her parents died. I was there for all of it." Mike said before walking toward the campsite.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself as I sat down.

A few minutes later it started to rain, so I started to head back.

_Maybe the rain will wash away the rest of the skunk. _I thought.

I got back and everyone was sitting around the fire pit with umbrellas over their heads. I noticed Emily wasn't there.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"She went to go find you. You didn't see her at all?" Mia replied.

"No." I said.

"We need to go look for her." Jenna said standing up.

"You guys stay here incase she comes back. I'll go look in the woods." I said before running into the forest.

Emily POV

"Okay I am officially lost." I said to myself as I stopped walking.

It started raining a few minutes ago and I can barely see five feet in front of me. I saw Mike come back but Jayden didn't so I went to go find him. Obviously I must have taken a wrong turn.

"Okay, If you were to get lost in the forest you stay put." I said sitting down on a log.

A few minutes later a heard a twig snap.

"Great. This better not be a skunk." I said standing up before I heard another snap.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I asked before taking a step backwards.

Another twig snapped before I saw a figure step a few yards away from me.

It was the wolf. Again.

"Crap." I muttered before I took off at a sprint behind me.

Jayden POV

I shifted once I knew nobody was following me. The rain was washing away her scent and it was getting harder to track her. I got farther into the woods when her scent hit me.

I ran and then went to a walk when I came up to her.

She saw me and her eyes went wide.

"Crap." She said before running away.

I let her run for ten seconds before I took off to get her.

Emily POV

I just stopped raining and I was still running. I could still hear the twigs snap behind me, telling me the wolf was still chasing me. I ran for another five minutes before tripping on a root.

Just like in my dream.

I turn onto my back and I see the wolf.

Again, just like my dreams.

The he jumps on top of me.

Just like my dream.

I struggled but it was no use. He growled at me, like he wanted me to stop.

_Good bye world. _I though.

He then put his snout next to my neck. I heard him blow in then out on my neck, then he got off and ran in the direction we came in.

I sat up, trying to comprehend what just happened.

I then stood up and started walking toward where I believe the campsite is at.

Where the wolf disappeared.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update!_


End file.
